This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To develop a registry of all burn patients presenting to SBUH to quantify relative frequencies of treatments employed, to describe outcomes including aesthetic and functional, and assess patient satisfaction with pain control measures throughout the course of treatment. Ultimately this data will be used for future hypothesis generation and the development of a novel clinical burn outcome measure.